Library love story
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Megurine Luka, cewek yang anti banget sama perpustakaan tapi mendadak betah main ke perpustakaan karena ada cowok ganteng bernama Kaito. Berharap akan berakhir dengan happy ending seperti cerita-cerita romance pada umumnya tapi malah berakhir dengan ending gaje yang tak terduga. Lol
**Library Love Story**

 **Cast :Luka M, Kaito S,**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **No bacot dari author abal-abal yang baru ngarang. Maap jika ff ini memuakkan. Terimakasih**

* * *

Suasana perpustakaan sore itu begitu sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa saja yang tampak masih betah berlama-lama berada ditempat yang auranya mungkin terkesan sangat buruk dan horror bagi sebagian orang itu. Megurime Luka si gadis cantik dan menawan dengan surai merah mudanya itu berjalan sempoyongan memasuki pintu perpustakaan. Wajahnya kusut dan pakaianya pun mulai lusuh tidak jelas karena seharian dipakai dan dia tidak sempat memikirkan penampilanya karena banyak sekali hal buruk terjadi hari ini. Ulangan matematika yang gagal, peer yang banyak. Oh tuhan! Dia ingin mati saja rasanya.

Setengah menggerutu entah mengeluh atau apa dengan bibir manyun-manyun tidak jelas Luka menghempaskan dirinya disebuah kursi kosong dekat dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru, sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud modus ingin mendekati pemuda itu atau apa hanya saja tempat itu sangat stategis untuk tidur #eh? Maksudnya strategis untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang besok harus dikumpulkan. Tak mau membuang waktu luka segera mengeluarkan tugas fisikanya dan kotak pensilnya. Tapi alangkah shocknya(?)#narasi lebeh# dia ketika tidak menemukan bolpoin kesayanganya didalam kotak pensilnya. Ia menggeledah seluruh tasnya sampai semua barangnya keluar dan berserakan dimeja. Tapi tetap nihil*?*,bolpoinya tidak ada. Padahal dia yakin sudah menyimpan bolpoinya sebelum berkemas tadi tapi kok sekarang? Ada mungkin tertinggal dikelas? Tapi itu berarti dia harus menunggu besok karena kelas pasti sudah dikunci dan masalahanya dia butuh bolpoinya SEKARANG JUGA!

Luka menghela napas frustasi, ditengah badai kebingungan yang sedang melandanya ternyata author yang baik masih bersedia memberikan petunjuk untuknya *narasi makin ngaco* disampingnya, tepat didepan cowok berambut biru itu ada bolpen pemirsa. Luka merasa sangat terharu saat itu juga. Dia ingin menangis dan berteriak terimakasih pada author. Tapi tidak terimakasih karena itu lebay, dia tidak mungkin berbuat demikian jika tidak ingin ditendang detik itu juga oleh penjaga perpus yang terkenal killer. Tergoda, Luka ingin sekali meminjam bolpoin itu. Berkali-kali ia curi-curi pada bolpoin dan cowok berambut biru itu yang dari tadi anteng adem ayem baca buku. Kece badai cuy seme! Seme! Kyaaaaa~! Luka refleks menampar wajahnya sendiri atas pikiran-pikiran kotor yang melintas dipikiranya itu. Maklum diakan Fujoshi akut liat cowok kece dikit langsung mikir seme or uke. LOL

Semakin frustasi karena mepet hari yang sudah semakin sore dan perutnya yang ternyata mulai demo massal minta sepiring ayam goreng#abaikan narasi ini# Luka akhirnya memberanikan dirinya mencolek lengan pemuda itu.

"Bo-boleh aku pinjam bolpoinya?"

"...?" Luka melihat wajah pemua itu berubah menjadi bingung mendengar pertayaanya.  
"Bolpoin." Luka menunjuk bolpoin didepan pemuda berambut biru itu. Tampaknya dia mengerti, pemuda itu kemudian menggeser bolpoin biru itu kedekat luka.

"Terimakasih."

* * *

Suasana perpustakaan tampak begitu horror dan angker(?). Sunyi, sepi, senyap dan gelap dengan rak-rak tinggi yang menjulang bak menara monas(?) #eh ditambah seorang wanita berwajah yandere yang merupakan penjaga perpus yang terkenal dengan wajah sadisnya menjadikan tempat itu semakin mengerikan. Suasana yang sudah membuat merinding itu bertambah mencekam dengan munculnya sosok gadis bergaun putih dengan wajah penuh darah dan mengerikan muncul*eh?salah narasi* maksudnya seorang gadis berseragam sma datang ke perpus dengan wajah suramnya. Lagi, si cewek berambut merah jambu itu berjalan sempoyongan duduk ditempat kemarin. Wajahnya lebih parah dari pada kemarin pemirsa. Bahkan gakupo si cowok kece dari kelas sebelah yang naksir Luka pun enggan nempel-nempel dengan cewek gebetanya ini kalau dalam mode super badmood seperti sekarang. Si cowok kece berambut ungu itu malahan ia lebih milih nemplok dikelas sebelahnya lagi tempat gadis nomer 2 tercantik disekolah aka Hatsune Miku berada tapi itu bukan masalah untuk Luka karena dia tidak naksir cowok itu. Dianya saja yang selalu nemplok seperti lintah pada luka. Lol

Megirume Luka meletakan kepalanya yang pening dimeja. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak sangat kencang seperti orang gila, kemudian menggigit meja, kemudian memotong meja kecil-kecil kemudian memasaknya menjadi sup*authorsarap*. Dia Frustasiiii... Demi Revaille yang kece badai! Seme idaman semua wanita dan uke! Semua tugasnya gatot! Sudah susah payah dia mengerjakan peernya kemarin tapi apa? Buku itu ternyata pagi ini lupa ia bawa jadilah dia mendapatkan tugas tambahan dari gurunya. Sial! Sial! Sial! Setelah beberapa menit menenangkan otaknya yang ingin meledak saat itu juga. Luka kemudian mengeluarkan buku tugasnya tapi sama shocknya seperti kemarin, dia tidak menemukan bolpoinya. Jadilah dia melirik cowok berambut biru disebelahnya dan kebetulan lagi ada bolpoin nganggur milik cowok itu. Luka kembali galau, lol... Minjem enggak, minjem enggak kemarin diakan sudah pinjam bahkan udah hampir habis setengah ntu bolpoin buat nulis dia. Tapi apalah artinya sebuah rasa malu dibandingkan dia harus meratapi nasib buruknya berlama2. Sama seperti sebelumnya luka mencolek lengan cowok berambut biru disebelahnya yang tampak sedang sibuk membaca buku. Dengan wajah malu-malunya najisnya Luka memberanikan diri bertanya.  
"boleh aku pinjam bolpoinmu lagi?"

Si cowok beramut biru itu tidak menjawab tetapi menggeser bolpoin itu kedepan Luka tanda bahwa ia membolehkanya meminjam. Terharu, begitu yang ada dipikiran cewek berambut pink itu. Sungguh cowok yang sempurna, tampan, baik hati, kalem, suka baca buku pula. Tipe cowok idaman dia ini mahhh... Akkk! Luka berteriak husteris dalam hati memikirkan betapa menawanya cowok disampingnya itu.

"Terimakasih." begitu kata Luka dengan manis yang dijawab senyuman manis dari cowok disampingnya. Makkkk! Senyumnya bikin Luka meleleh seperti es krim. *lebeh*

1 jam...

2jam...  
3jam berlalu selsai sudah tugas luka. Komplit tidak mungkin salah oke fix, dia akan bebas tugas besok. Merdeka! Luka meregangkan otot bahunya yang kaku, ia menilik jam tanganya ternyata masih sore baru jam 3 sore.

Kepo, Luka melirik cowok disebelahnya yang kini masih setia baca buku disampingnya. Iseng atau modus PDKT Luka mencolek lengan pemuda itu*author digampar. Si cowok berambut biru itu menoleh padanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Mungkin heran.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih bolpoinya." Luka meletakan bolpoin itu didekat sang cowok berambut biru itu. Sang cowok kemudian tersenyum, ia mengambil bolpoin itu dan menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar kertas kecil. Kemudian menggesernya kedepan luka agar gadis itu bisa membacanya.  
"Sama2."  
*Luka langsung melting ditempat.*

* * *

Beda hari beda pula angin yang berhembus, beda juga burung2 yang berkicau hari itu sama seperti suasana hati Luka yang kemarin mendung bak badai sekarang cerah seperti mentari siang itu. Siang itu sepulang sekolah ia duduk anteng(?) diperpustakaan sambil sesekali menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang ditunggunya? Tidak mungkinkan dia yang notabene anak malas belajar tidak ada hujan tidak ada badai tiba-tiba bisa betah ditempat horror macam perpustakaan? Lol... Maksudnya datang keperpus sebenarnya bukan untuk belajar sih, cuma ingin ketemu dengan cowok berambut biru itu lagi. Tapi setengah jam dia mangkal diperpus cowok itu masih belom dateng juga. Apa jangan2 dia tidak datang? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Menurut sumber yang dapat dipercaya cowok kece berambut biru itu yang namanya ternyata shion kaito, dia rajin datang keperpus sehabis pulang sekolah. Berbekal tekad kuat luka merasa dia tidak boleh putus asa menunggu cowok itu datang, dia akan menunggu sebentar lagi. Iseng dia menilik kondisi perpustakaan yang sepi. Hanya ada dirinya, Mayu si penjaga perpus yang yandere, dan seorang cowok manis berambut kuning berjarak sebuah kursi darinya, cowok itu tampak sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Tepat ketika dia memperhatikan cowok berambut kuning itu terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Luka refleks menoleh dan betapa bahagianya dia melihat Kaito berjalan kearahnya kemudian duduk dikursi tepat diantara dia dan cowok berambut kuning itu. Alamak! Ternyata penantian panjang yang tidak sia-sia. Luka memperhatikan kaito cowok itu tengah berbisik sesuatu kepada cowok berambut kuning itu, si kuning tampak mengangguk. Mungkin merasa diperhatikan kaito menoleh pada gadis yang sejak tadi memperhatikanya itu. Ia melempar sebuah senyuman kecil dan lambaian tangan. Luka langsung blushing ria melihat senyum cowok cakep disampingnya itu. Ia refleks menunduk pura-pura kembali sibuk membaca buku didepanya yang sejak tadi nganggur gara-gara dia sibuk memikirkan Kaito. Tapi mungkin memang dasar matanya yang gatel or dirinya yang udah terlalu kesengsem ama ntu cowok. Luka terus saja melirik diem-diem pada kaito yang sibuk baca buku kayak biasanya(?). Ntu cowok kalo diperhatikan lebih lama keliatan makiiinnn cakeppp... Halah... Luka makin kepelet kayaknya. Andai saja dia bisa lebih deket sama cowok kece yang satu itu. Tring! Ide cemerlangpun datang. Tiba2 dia teringat suatu video diyoutube tentang sebuah kisah cinta sejati tentang seorang cowok dan cewek bisu yang kenalan lewat tulis menulis dikertas kemudian keduanya saling jatuh cinta*Luka koreban kealayan auhor*. Ide yang bagus mungkin sekarang saatnya dia memulai kisah cinta yang indah bak difanfic-fanfic genre romance shounen ai yang sering dibacanya. Berbekal (?) ide briliantnya Luka menyobek sebuah kertas menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya kemudian menggesernya kedekat Kaito.  
'Hallo!' begitu tulisan dikertas itu. Kaito melirik gadis disampingnya kemudian menulis sebuah balasan  
'oh... Hallo... Ada apa?'

Luka sempat gugup membaca tulisan itu. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

'Tidak apa2. Aku hanya penasaran buku apa yang kau baca.'

'Ini buku harry potter. '

'Wah.. Aku jg suka harry potter.'

'Benarkah?'  
bla...bla...bla...  
Dan seperti itulah, mereka saling tukar menukar tulisan. Entah sudah berapa banyak sobekan kertas luka tidak ingat dan itu tidaklah penting. Modusnya pada kaito lebih penting dari pada lembaran sobekan kertas yang berserakan dimeja siang itu.

* * *

Hari-hei lebih indah bagi Luka karena bisa semakin dekat dengan sang pujaan hatinya aka kaito. Mereka kembali berkirim pesan lewat kertas walaupun sebenarnya bisa saling bicara karena mereka kan duduk bersebelahan. Tapi memang dasar berginilah yang disebut cinta maybe, membuat orang gila dan bertingkah aneh. Tapi satu keuntungan juga untuk mereka berdua karena tidak berisik jadi tidak mungkin ditegur Mayu si Yandere penjaga perpus. Aman dan tentram lah pokoknya. Enjoy... -_-

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

DEG! Luka membeku membaca note kecil itu. Kaito sedang menyukai seseorang? Siapa?

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" balas Luka kepo.

Agak lama luka memperhatikan cowok disampingnya itu berpikir.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakanya sekarang. Tapi aku sudah sejak lama menyukainya."

Semakin deg2an dan kepo... Luka semakin penasaran dengan siapa gerangan yang disukai kaito.  
"Hm... Benarkah? Lalu apa kau sudah mengatakan padanya?" dengan tangan gemetaran luka menulis.  
'Belum, aku tidak berani, dia begitu populer. Aku tidak yakin dia memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kami dekat. Aku senang sekali ketika dia pertama kali yang mengajakku bicara.'  
DEG! Populer? Dekat akhir2 ini? Bolehkah ia berharap kalau orang yang disukai kaito itu dirinya? Dia cukup yakin mengingat dia cewek yang populer tidak hanya dikalangan para cowok karena kecantikanya. Tapi juga para guru karena dia dia selalu bikin onar dikelas -_-, dekat? Ya, akhir-akhir inikan hanya dia yang terlihat sedang dekat dengan cowok yang satu itu. Ditambah kata kunci mengajak kaito berbicara terlebih dahulu mengingatkanya pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan kaito diperpus saat ia meminjam bolpoinya. Kekeke~ Luka merasa lebih percaya diri sekarang.  
'kau harus optimis. Bisa saja kan dia menyimpan perasaan juga padamu? Kaukan tidak tau?'  
'Entahlah aku tidak yakin. Hehe...' luka agak kecewa membaca tulisan itu. Tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah menggiring cowok itu untuk mengungkapkan cinta padanya.

'Kau tidak boleh menyerah! Setidaknya ungkapkan cintamu padanya.' luka melirik pada kaito yang tersenyum membaca noter balasanya.

'Terimakasih.' keduanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Tapi emang dasar author yang kejam kegiatan romantis mereka harus berakhir ketika terdengar bunyi ponsel berdering. Ternyata milik kaito, si surai biru itu terlihat gugup membaca sesuatu dihapenya tampaknya sebuah pesan kemudian ia menatap Luka dan tersenyum minta maaf.

"Aku harus pergi. " begitu katanya yang untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Luka melting karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara kaito. Sejak kemarin kan mereka hanya berkirim note tanpa saling bicara langsung. Yosh! Mungkin mulai sekarang Luka harus lebih agresif(?) lagi mendekati kaito.  
"Sampai jumpa" ujar kaito menepuk bahu gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu yang masih saja blushing ria.

* * *

Kesal, heran, bercampur kecewa itulah yang dirasakan gadis itu. Sudah lebih dari 4 jam dia mangkal di perpus bahkan sampai ia harus diusir oleh mayu si Yandere penjaga perpus agar segera enyah dari tempat itu segera karena akan ditutup tapi ternyata pemuda dengan surai biru itu tidak datang hari ini. Entah ada apa gerangan dengan si cowok kece itu hingga tidak nongol. Mungkinkah dia sakit? Atau banyak tugas? Atau kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Begitu banyak kegalauan melanda hati dan pikiranya membuat gadis itu murung. Apalagi besok hari sabtu dan itu artinya dia tidak akan bisa bertemu kaito karena libur. Sepanjang perjalan pulang itu dia habiskan dengan menghela napas lagi dan lagi. Sampai pada makan malam tiba pun kegalauanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Kaitoooo... Demi Tuhaaannnn! Dia merindukan cowok itu. Sehari tidak bertemu denganya benar2 membuat suasana hatinya gundah gulana(?). Harusnya Luka minta alamat emailnya kaito kemarin. Dia benar-benar bodoh!

* * *

Sabtu, hari yang selalu ditunggu Luka karena merupakan hari libur sekolah. Hari dimana dia bisa seharian bermalas-malasan dirumah sambil main psp dengan riang gembira ditemani kue doreyaki(?) kesukaan doraemon dan setoples jumbo keripik singkong(?). Tapi nampaknya sabtu ini benar-benear sangat berbeda. Luka bangun dipagi hari dengan perasaan campur aduk. Mungkin inilah perasaan seorang yang sedang kasmaran tapi setengah patah hati(?). Perasaanya yang tengah badmood itu bertambah kacau ketika sara ibunya dari dapur menggema sampai kekamarnya yang berada dilantai atas.

"Luka-channn! Belanja...!" begitu lolong(?) ibunya dari bawah.

"Iya ma~" balasnya ogah-ogahan menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit berlalu untuk bersiap2. Sekarang gadis berambut pink itu sudah siap mejeng kepasar untuk belanja jengkol dan pete*ngaco* maksud author belanja kebutuhan sehari2 disupermarket diujung jalan. Dengan mengendrai sepeda kesayanganya Luka pergi kesupermarket. Luka mengayuh sepedanya dengan lesu dan tidak semangat. Perjalanan yang harusnya hanya 5 menit itu molor sampai 15 menitan gara-gara dia yang melamun sambil bersepeda. Untung saja selamat sampai tujuan tidak cidera atau nyemplung di got gara-gara tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Luka sampai didepan supermarket. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya didepan toko. Tring! Pintu bergeser terbuka dan suara penjaga toko yang ramah menyambutnya pertama kali ketika ia menginjakkan kaki kedalam toko. Luka mengambil sebuah troli kemudian mengitari seluruh toko mencari barang-barang yang diperlukanya. Setelah semuanya selesai ia mendorong trolinya kekasir untuk dihitung. Bete menunggu kasir mengitung barang tidak kelar-kelar. Luka iseng matanya jelalatan liatin seluruh penjuru toko yang terbilang lumayan kecil itu.

DEG! Begitu jantungnya refleks berdetak dengan cepat. Semua badmoodnya mendadak lenyap berganti rasa mules diperut(?)nya melihat seorang cowok berambut biru dibagian eskrim. Kaito! Cowok itu ada disini.

"Kaito-san!" Luka tidak bisa menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar memanggil cowok itu. Kaito menoleh padanya dan tersenyum melihat luka didepan kasir. Cowok itu mendekat dengan 2 bungkus eskrim coklat ditanganya.

"Luka sedang belanja? Kebetullan sekali kita bertemu disini." ujar cowok itu ramah. Ia meletakan es krinya dimeja agar dihitung kasir. Belanjaan Luka sudah selesai dihitung ternyata pemirsa.  
"eh iya... Aku sebenarnya malas tapi ibuku yang menyuruhnya. Jadi aku tidak kuasa menolak."  
"Luka benar2 gadis yang baik ya... ^^"

luka langsung merona mendengar pujian itu.

"Tidak juga. Oh ya kemarin aku tidak melihatmu diperpustakaan kenapa?" tanya Luka kepo.  
Luka melihat Kaito menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah maaf kemarin ada hal yang harus aku lakukan. " hal apa? Begitu pertanyaan yangbergentayangan diotak gadis itu.

"Sudah selesai tuan, nona." ujar sang kasir mengintrupsi keduanya.

Mereka membayar belanjaan masing-masing. Kemudian keluar dari supermarket itu.  
"maaf ya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ja~ sampai ketemu lagi." ujar kaito beranjak pergi. Luka galau melihat cowok itu mulai menjauh. Dia tidak bisa terus begini dengan kegelisahan hati yang tidak kunjung selesai karena orang yang disukainya tidak tau perasaanya. Luka harus memberitahu Kaito segera, ya segera!

"Kaito!" begitu teriaknya mengejar cowok berambut biru itu. Kaito berhenti dan menoleh heran mendengar panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku... Uhm... Be-besok bisa kita ketemu didepan toko ini? Ada yang ingin aku katakan. "ujar Luka gugup.  
"Wah kebetulan sekali. Aku juga ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Oke besok sore kita bertemu ya... Ja~" luka merasa ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan disekitarnya. Kaito! Dia punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan? Apa coba? Apa? Mungkinkah itu pernyataan cinta? Bisa saja kan? Kyaaa! Luka benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu esok tiba...

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba pagi-pagi sekali Luka sudah menatap cermin dikamarnya dengan puas. setelan rok mini perwarna pink berenda dengan atasan kardigan putih dan kaos membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Rambut panjangnya sudah ia sisir rapi, sudah ia shampo, creambath dan segala tetek bengek ritual seorang wanita untuk menjadi cantik sudah ia lakukan. Dan memang usaha yang keras juga pasti terbayar, luka sudah sangat berkilauan(?) pagi itu. Siap bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Pasti kaito akan terpesona padanya. Begitu yang ada dipikiran gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyum sepanjang jallan menuju tempat perjanjian karena terus memikirkan bagaimana nanti akan berekspresi kalau saja Kaito yang lebih dulu menyatakan cinta. Luka terkikik sendiri dengan pikiranya membuat beberapa pejalan kaki lainya ketakutan. Sangat disayangkan gadis secantik itu ternyata otaknya miring, begitu pikir mereka tapi emang dasar Luka yang tidak peka atau mungki terlalu cuek atau emang dasarnya terlalu bego untuk mengerti tatapan orang-orang disekitanya. Dia tetep pede saja jalan sambil cekikian gaje. Dia siap! Siap jadi kekasih Kaito!  
beberapa lama berjalan kaki sampailah dia didepan toko kemarin. Ternyata kaito sudah menunggunya. Cowok itu makin kece walaupun cuma pake jeans dan kaos serta jaket. Benar-benar pesonanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun walaupun dengan penampilan seadanya(?). Orang cakep mau pake apa ajha juga tetep cakep. Begitu pikir Luka. Ia berlari-lari kacil menghampiri Kaito yang tersenyum melihat kedatanganya.

"Maaf ya, kau udah lama menunggu ya?" kata Luka menyesal. Harusnya ia datang lebih awal.  
"Tidak aku baru saja tiba." Luka sedikit merasa lega melihat senyum cowok didepanya.  
"jadi luka apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"a-anu... Itu...itu... Bisa kita bicara sambil duduk saja?"

"oh kebetulan, didekat sini ada taman, ayo kita bicara disana." ajak kaito.

Luka mengikuti Kaito menuju taman. Mereka duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang kosong. Luka benar-benar gugup berada sedekat itu dengan kaito. Bahkan rasanya jauh lebih gugup daripada saat diperpus.  
"nah Luka bicaralah..." Ujar kaito kalem membuat gadis itu Gugup maksimal.

"Kaito-san... A-aku... Uhm... AKU MENYUKAIMU Kaito-san!"

Hening, luka tidak berani mengngkat wajahnya yang sudah merah sempurna karena malu dengan pernyataan cintanya barusan pada kaito. Cukup lama... Benar-benar tak ada tanggapan dari kaito. Luka nekat mengangkat wajahnya karena penasaran dengan bagaimana ekpresi Kaito setelah mendengar pernyataan cintanya yang konyol. O_O! Mungkin begitulah ekpresi kaito menatapnya. Kaget bercampur tak percaya pastinya mendengar seorang gadis menyatakan cinta padanya yang notabene tidak populer. Kaito mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.  
"ano... Begini Luka. Aku sudah punya pacar."

JEDER! Mendung dan hujan badai langsung menyergap hati gadis itu.

"Be-benarkah?" ujar gadis itu dengan wajah kaget bercampur kecewanya.

"Kami baru jadian kemarin. Maaf, sebenarnya hal itu yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Aku juga berterimakasih padamu atas dorongan semangatmu waktu itu. Jadi aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Dan soal rasa sukamu padaku aku harap kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku. Sudah ya aku harus pergi. Pacarku sudah menunggu." ujar kaito dengan sadisnya. Kemudian melangkah pergi, luka mengamati kepergian cinta pandangan pertamanya itu dengan hati yang retak jadi dua. Ia memperhatikan kaito yang berjalan kearah jalan utama dimana seorang cowok manis berambut kuning tengah menunggunya. Loh itu kan cowok manis yang waktu itu diperpus bareng?. Kaito tampak berbicara sesuatu pada cowok itu, keduanya saling senyum kemudian saling bergandengan tangan dengan mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih.  
KREK, KREK, PRANG! Jika tadi hanya patah menjadi dua, sekarang hati Luka hancur sudah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Jadi? Shion Kaito, cowok yang selama seminggu ini dia sukai seorang humu? O_Oa

-END-


End file.
